


A pet for Sam

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, hellhound puppy - Freeform, s10ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Dean convinces Sam to have a special puppy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Write Me [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695910
Kudos: 31





	A pet for Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Found this tucked away in the archives of my computer lol. I think I wrote it a couple years ago for 12 days of wincestmas.

Sam has to look away. No, no matter what Dean says he does not have OCD but there’s something mildly unsettling about seeing Dean’s hand move over empty air and hearing disembodied noises of contentment. He rolls his eyes. Of fucking course Crowley would give Dean a damn pet hellhound. 

It’s not that Sam dislikes pets… Maybe just the ones he can’t see or have some measure of control over. 

“Aww, don’t be like that, Sammy.” Dean protests, voice whiskey-smooth. “He’s house trained. Promise he isn’t gonna get you.“ 

Sam tries to smile. "Yeah. I know."

"You should make yourself a pair of those glasses again.” Dean continues carelessly, tossing a piece of meat on the ground. (Sam avoids thinking about exactly what kind of meat.) “Y’know, so you can actually see the hound and quit being jumpy.” He stands up and gives Sam a clap on the shoulder before leaving the room. 

The dog apparently stays, however. Sam doesn’t hear it follow, and he can feel eyes. “What?”A whine. “Oh, come on.” Sam rolls his eyes again and starts after Dean. “Dean! It’s freaking weird!”

Dean laughs and comes down the hall, reaching up to ruffle Sam’s hair in a rare gesture of affection. “Its all right, look.”

Sam turns around and flinches. “Wha– I. I see it." 

Dean smiles, full on grin. "Wasn’t sure that would work. Cmon, He’s harmless." 

Sam can see the hellhound staring up at him with that damn hopeful look on it’ face and he can’t resist. Slowly, he kneels down and cautiously extends a hand.With a little coaxing, the hound butts into his hand and is soon pushing its way into his lap. Sam grins and chuckles, letting it closer. "Well, I guess he won me over.” 

He smiles up at Dean, and his breath catches at how soft and human Dean suddenly appears. He looks away and bites his lip, not wanting to scare Dean away.

Dean just chuckles softly and leans forward, catching Sam’s chin in his hand and pulling him in for a tender kiss. “Now you can have a dog, too.” He murmurs, kissing Sam again. Sam melts into the kisses, reaching up to wrap an arm around Dean’s neck. Maybe the cure didn’t quite work, but at least he still has this. And a hellhound isn’t the worst thing Crowley could have given Dean for Christmas…But all those thoughts leave him as Dean presses closer.Yeah, life is pretty perfect right now. 


End file.
